


The Prince

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bashing to the light, Blood and Gore, Creature Harry Potter, Dark Harry Potter, Dark Magic, Dom/sub Undertones, Dumbledore Bashing, Ginny Weasley Bashing, Good Draco Malfoy, Good Lucius Malfoy, Good Severus Snape, Hermione Granger Bashing, Hurt Harry, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Insane Harry Potter, M/M, Molly Bashing, Mpreg, Torture, Underage Harry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-11
Updated: 2017-05-06
Packaged: 2018-10-17 20:03:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10601229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Harry James Potter thought he knew his friends and those he considered family. After the death of his beloved godfather, Sirius Black,  Harry realizes the light side isn't so light. With a family who hates him, lier friends, Harry Potter is ripe for picking. Out of the ashes of betrayal, a dark and insane prince rises to power.





	1. Chapter 1

*Disclaimer: All Harry Potter characters are owned by J.K. Rowling.

****

***Warning** : M/M pairing, mpreg, bashing to the light, mention of child abuse, slush, dark Harry Potter, Dark Lord is well dark and a lot evil. Bashing Dumbledore, Ginny Weasley, Ron Weasley, Molly Weasley, Hermione. Good Snape and Malfoys. Might have blood and gore. Slightly insane Harry. Hurt Harry. might be creature Harry. Might be Submissive Harry and Dominate Voldemort. Mention of torture, might be slight underage Harry. Might have more.

 

*All grammar, spelling, and other errors are mine. If you do not like it, then do not read it. No one is forcing you to read my fic. This is only for my amusement.

*Pairing: Voldemort/ Harry; Fred W./ Draco M./ George W; Severus S./Lucius M.; Remus Lupin/ Fenrir Greyback; Luna Lovegood/ Neville Longbottom

_Parseltongue_

**Mind speaking**

**_The Prince:_** Chapter 1

            I can’t believe it; he’s truly gone. I look down at my hands and blink a couple of times, to clear the fog from my eyes. A tear escapes them, stinging my chapped cheeks as it makes its way down to fall onto my hands. They shake. The guilt and stress, from today finally catching up to me. My head pounds and I have to take a deep breath to keep from screaming. It would not do well for me to break down right now. I take another breath and run my hands over my face. After I calm down a little, I look up and meet my mentor’s eyes. Albus Dumbledore stares at me for a long second. His eyes blue eyes twinkle with mischief and secrets.

            “My boy,” he starts off, “I am truly sorry for the death of young Sirius Black. I know you cared a great deal for him, but his death can be used for the greater good. Now you can focus on training.” He finishes as I stare at him. Did he just really say my godfather death is for the greater good? What is that even supposed to mean? Greater Good for who? I keep silent, unable to process a sentence from his lack of sympathy. He continues to speak but his words fall to dull ears. My heart pounds angrily inside my chest. The more I think about Sirius the angrier I get. I watch as he gets up, walks over to me and he puts his hand on my shoulder. Unable to stand his touch, I feel my magic come undone along with my rage. My vison darkens, magic whips my hair, and I cannot do anything but stand up and scream. Instead of helping me calm down, I become unmanageable. I can just barely see him covering his ears. My scream must be bad because he grimaces painfully, still watching me. I feel my body shaking, and the next thing I hear is shattering glass. I feel something hot run down my face and arms, I want to look down but I cannot break my focus from the man standing in front of me. My head feels like it is about to explode and I watch as he pulls out his wand and with shaky hands points it at me. I feel my magic come around me, protecting me. His eyes lose their twinkle and he stares at me in horror. I briefly wonder why I am doing this but that thought fades as imagines flash before my eyes. I watch as a younger me, probably 5, is being beaten, before little me passes out I see twinkling blue eyes stare down at my broken body. My stomach hurts. Before I can vomit, the image changes. I watch as Dumbledore watches me being beaten by my uncle time after time; I watch as my friends say horrible things about me and cast horrible spells on me…I watch my life unfold before my very eyes. The scene changes again and again, each one more terrible than the previous one. By the time the last one fades, my body aches, my very soul feels torn and betrayed by the man standing in front of me. The people I considered to be my family and my friends lied and hurt me, especially, Ron and Hermione… They never cared for me. They hated me and hurt me. Time and time again. I always wondered why I would wake up in such pain. Now I knew and to be honest, I wish I didn’t. As I focus back on Dumbledore, my brain over loaded, I feel my body shutting itself down. **Not here.** I beg in my head. I fall to the ground unable to stand a moment longer, Dumbledore towing over me. I look up at him fearfully. Before I am completely gone, I feel strange magic surround me. “ **Sleep.”** With that said, I close my eyes.

 

            The first thing I notice when I open my eyes is magic, which is not my own, surrounding me. I tense for a second, unsure if it is going to harm me or not, before realizing if it is surrounding me, it would have hurt me if it truly wanted to already. With that thought, I open my eyes. I feel my brow crease in confusion. Why am I in the headmaster’s office and why are Ron and Hermione looking at me like that?

            “Um, hi?” I question, my throat strangely dry. Hermione studies me for a second before smiling.

            “Hi Harry, feeling better?” She asks rather sweetly. I smile at her concern and nod.

            “Yes, thank you… um what happen though?” I ask, turning to look at Ron than at my grandfather figure, Dumbledore.

            “My boy! It’s so good that you are feeling better. I am sorry for young Sirius’s death; I know you cared for him.” He says, his eyes twinkling brightly. I smile up at him. He is truly the greatest man to ever live.

            “Thank you, sir,” I say looking down again. It’s my fault he died. I feel tears well up in my eyes. “I didn’t mean to,” I said quietly. I felt someone move closer to me, Ron held up his hand to me. After I took it, he helped me up to a standing position. My body felt weak. “Thank you,” I said.

            “Sure thing mate!” He smiled at me.

            “Harry, my boy?” Dumbledore call my attention. I looked up at him. “I am sorry my boy, but you have to go back to your uncles house a little sooner this year.” I started shaking my head and opened my mouth to object but Hermione stopped me.

            “Harry, I know you don’t like it, but it is for the greater good, you already got your godfather killed. We are all targets by being friends with you, please don’t fight us on this. Bill and Fleur are getting married this summer and it’s not fair to them if they are attacked by you being with us.” She said. My heart spilt when she said this but I nodded. It was too dangerous for them to be with me. I killed my Sirius. I don’t deserve to have finds.

            “When will I be leaving for their house?” I ask looking down at me hands. They were wet from me crying.

            “Actually we thought it would be better to send you sooner rather than later, so today.” Dumbledore put in.

            “Yes sir.” I said.

            “Oh mate, before I forget, you can’t write to us this summer and we can’t write to you either. It’s too dangerous if someone tried to track the letters…” Ron says suddenly. I feel like someone stabbed me in the chest, but I nodded. I understood.

            “Very good my boy, I had the elves pack your stuff so you are ready to go.”

            “Am I allowed to say goodbye to my other friends?” I ask. I look up to see him shake his head no. I look down and nod submissively. “Ok.” I say. He stands up and walks over to me holding out his hand.

            “Porterkey.” He says and everything spins for a second. We land outside of 4 Privet Drive. “Go on in my boy, they are waiting for you. Oh and have a good summer,” he says as I turn towards the house. With heavy feet, I make my way to the door with my trunk, which suddenly appeared in my hand, and knock. Uncle Vernon opens the door.

            “Get in here freak,” He mutters and moves out of the way to let me in, I turn around to wave goodbye to Dumbledore, but he is already gone. “Now boy!” He hisses in my face, spitting on me. Great. As I walk in, I hear the door slam shut, locking me in my own personal hell.

           

            I try to lay still, my body aches all over. I am finally alone, with that thought, I let myself cry a little. After a couple minutes, I can’t control it anymore, I start to sob for the death of my beloved godfather. I killed him. I deserved to die.

 **“Shhh.”** I hear a voice inside my head, which is not my own.

            “ **It hurts.”** I think back, wondering if I have finally lost my mind.

            **“I know.”** The voice replies and I cry harder. I have finally lost my mind.

           

            After crying myself out, I fall asleep in pure exhaustion. My dreams turn to nightmares as I watch my own friends, family, and headmaster torture me.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nightmares take over his dreams, and he doesn't understand why he listens to the voice in his head, when his aunt and uncle leave in in London, he follows it to a diner where he meets someone very familiar to him.

***Disclaimer: All Harry Potter characters belong to J.K. Rowling***

**WARNING:** M/M pairing, mpreg, bashing to the light, mention of child abuse, slush, dark Harry, Dark Voldemort but not always evil, bashing to: Dumbledore, Ginny, Ron, Molly Weasley, Hermione. Good Snape and Malfoys. Blood and gore, slight insane Harry, might have creature blood, might have slight undertone of sub and dom pairing, mention of torture, might be a little underage, might have more…

 

_All grammar, spelling, and other errors are mien alone! IF YOU DON’T LIKE IT, DON’T READ IT PLEASE._

PAIRING: Voldemort/Harry; Fred W./ Draco M./ George W.; Severus S./Lucius M.; Remus Lupin/Fenrir Greyback; Luna Lovegood/Neville Longbottom

 

_Parseltongue_

**Mind Speaking**

 

            **_The Prince:_ ** Chapter 2

           

            I hate my life. Every morning for the past few weeks, I wake up covered in sweat, blood, my head pounding, and my bones sore from nightmares. I almost wish I could dream about Voldemort than what currently hunts me. I always thought nightmares belong to Dursleys or Voldemort, but from the day I was sent home, it has been my friends and mentor who hunt me. When I fall asleep, they curse me and torture me; before I wake Dumbledore oblivates me. I don’t understand how my mind could come up with something so wicked and hurtful. Maybe it is because I wish for them to punish me for my sins, that they do.

 **No Child.** I hear the strange voice. In my heart, I know who it belongs to, in my mind I am in denial. He never hurts me, never makes me feel worthless, at least in the safety of my mind. Instead he comforts me and heals me when he can. I truly do not understand this.

            **We both know I deserve it.** I think back at him. I feel his disapproval.

            **Enough of this Harry.** He says, I roll my eyes. These types of conversations are common now, he comes and goes. I like knowing someone is with me, even if it is truly him.

            “Boy! Stop dreaming! Do not burn our food.” My aunt screeches at me. I wince, my head still hurts. Suddenly I feel coolness in my temple. I bite back a moan as the pressure eases and my head stops pounding. I take a deep breath and try to concentrate on the work in front of me. Today was going to be a good day, I can feel it. In the back of my head, I hear a soft hum in agreement.

            After the Dursleys eat, I am sent up to take a shower, apparently we are going out today. Shocking, I know. I run up the steps fairly quickly, my bones ache in protest, and clean up before they change their minds. Once I am ready, I nodded at my reflection. I don’t look too bad; my lip is busted, my eyes look dark, but other than that I look ok. At least the other bruises are hidden from view.

            **I am going to kill those muggles.** He says. I nod my head in agreement, not caring he cannot see me. This statement was no longer shocking, and if I was being honest with myself I wanted them dead as well. All they ever did was make my life worse than it was.

            **You can’t kill them.** I think to him. Not yet anyway, maybe someday soon. I leave the bathroom, and head down stairs. The Dursleys are waiting for me. Wow they didn’t leave me behind. I wonder where we are going.

            “Boy we are going to visit my sister, Marge, we are leaving you in London so can't burn our house down. Do not come back here until we call you. Which we will never call you so just don't come back.” Uncle Vernon says to me. I stare at him, my mouth slightly open in shock. I was free? Aunt Petunia throws something at me. As I study it, I realize what it is. A coin purse! Wow, the Dursleys gave me money! 

            “You should have enough money to spend the night at a cheap hotel or something.” She says.  This has to be the largest gift they have ever given me.

            “Thank you.” I mumble in shock.  “Wait, what about my stuff?” I ask. Uncle Vernon turns red and I flinch. Red means bad. Than he smiles widely, which is really creepy.

            “Actually, take it with you.” He says cruelly. I nod, walk to the cupboard and grab what I can carry: my wand, my invisible cloth, and my map. The clothes and the trunk were too much to carry around in muggle London. Once I come back, they look at me, smiling. I suddenly have a bad feeling.  “Ready boy?” He asks. I nod and we head to the car. I must have dozed off, because too soon, I was being pushed out of the car. I look around, London this time of the year was crazy.

            **Walk.** He whispers. I start to walk. I don’t really know why I am listening to the voice in my head, especially since it’s probably Him. I feel like I can trust him for some odd reason. I think it is safe to say that I have lost my ever loving mind.

            I walk for what seems to be forever, passing rude, nice, and weird muggles. A lot of them give me a weird look. I think they believe I am younger than I really am. I mean I do look about 13 years old instead of 15. I can’t help being short, and the Dursley’s never fed me anyway, so I might be small because of that as well.

            **Sstop. Go inside and eat.** He bosses me. I pause and look around. To my surprise, on my right is a neat looking diner. Here? I wonder briefly. Before I can make up my mind if I actually want to eat there, I start walking that way. I pause before I open the door. I hope I don’t die today for trusting voices in my mind. When I walk in, I am greeted with an over friendly lady. She excitedly seats me, and runs off before I can say anything. Very weird. She didn't even ask if I wanted something to drink. I look down at my table and see a glass a water in front of me. I guess I'm drinking water.

            “Potter.” I hear a very familiar voice behind me. “Took you long enough to get here.” He says. I don’t have to look back to see him as he comes and sits in front of me.

            “Malfoy.” I say. To be completely honest, I am more than shocked to see him here. I was expecting someone uglier…meaner…and maybe a green curse. Instead, Draco Malfoy sits in front of me which as smug look on his face. “What are you doing here?” I ask.

            “The Dark Lord told me to buy you lunch. I’ve been waiting 30 minutes for you to show up. You know it is rude to make someone wait, right?” He asks. My eye twitches.

            “I didn’t know you were waiting on me. I was told to walk.” I say. My stomach rumbles in hunger, wow I guess it is lunch time.

            “I already ordered for you.” Malfoy tells me.

            “And how do you know what I would have wanted?” I ask generally curious.

            “Pot-Head, we are rivals, I know more about you than I think I care to.” He replies. I think on this for a second. He’s right. I know exactly what he likes to eat as well, I guess I pay more attention to him than I think.

            “Well do you know when our food will be out?” I ask. He shrugs and then ignores me.

            **After you eat, he will take you to flat I own.** The voices tells me.

            **You own a flat in muggle London?** I question.

            **For business I do.** It replies.

 **Fine.** I say. I must have spaced out because the next thing I know, Malfoy is waving his hand in front of my face.

            “What?” I ask.

            “Look down Pot-Head. Our food is here.” He says. I look down and sure enough, food. My favorites to: chicken, potatoes, corn, and a big dinner role.  (I don’t know Harrys favorite food, but this is mine). Yum. I dig in and to my surprise, I eat ever bite of it. I must have been hungrier than I thought. After we finish eating, Malfoy pays for our food and gets up to leave. I follow him out. We don’t talk on our way to the flat, but it doesn’t matter since my mind is else were. When we arrive, he walks me in, walks me to the door, and opens it for me. I look around the room. Wow. So much green.

            “Well, good luck Potter.” He says, hands me the key and leaves. I stare at him as he leaves. Once inside the room, room, I explore. There is a nice kitchen, a frig full of food, a comfy looking couch and in one of the rooms, the biggest bed I have ever seen. I feel drained. I walk to the bed, pull off my shirt and shoes, and lay down. My mind is suddenly invaded with horror images. I cry out as Ron hits me with a cutting spell. Hermione smirks wickedly at me as she too points her wand at a younger me.

            “Stay away from my sister freak.” Ron says, pulling a first year Ginny away from me. I cry out in pain as Hermione spell hits me.

            Suddenly I am pulled out of the nightmare by someone shaking me. I gasp and open my eyes to meet shiny ruby red eyes.


	3. Chapter 3

*Disclaimer: All Harry Potter characters belong to J.K. Rowling***

**WARNING:** M/M pairing, mpreg, bashing to the light, mention of child abuse, slush, dark Harry, Dark Voldemort but not always evil, bashing to: Dumbledore, Ginny, Ron, Molly Weasley, Hermione. Good Snape and Malfoys. Blood and gore, slight insane Harry, might have creature blood, might have slight undertone of sub and dom pairing, mention of torture, might be a little underage, might have more…

 

_All grammar, spelling, and other errors are mien alone! IF YOU DON’T LIKE IT, DON’T READ IT PLEASE._

PAIRING: Voldemort/Harry; Fred W./ Draco M./ George W.; Severus S./Lucius M.; Remus Lupin/Fenrir Greyback; Luna Lovegood/Neville Longbottom

 

_Parseltongue_

**Mind Speaking**

 

 **The Prince-** chapter 3

 

            I hate to admit this out loud, but once I had fully woken up, I screamed. When I mean scream, I mean I let out this very girly high pitched sound. It was so loud; I think it scared Him.

            “What are you doing here?” I yelled, my heart racing. Was he here to finally end my torture? He let go of my shoulders, still staring at me. I blushed and looked down. I wrapped my arms around my chest, feeling very naked under his gaze.

            “I’m not here to harm you, I want to talk.” He says. Before I can answer, he takes my hands and pulls them away from my chest. I look up at him. He gazes down at me, concerned.

            “What do you want to talk about?” I ask him, more curious than cautious.

            “You know what Harry.” He rubs my hand soothingly. Why am I not running away from him? Why am I here?

            “Um…I don’t think I do.” I reply, trying to pull my hands from his. His hands are strangely warm, I have always imaged them being cold, like marble.

            “Your dreams?” He asks. I feel the blood drain from my face. I defiantly do not want to talk about my dreams…I mean nightmares. “Harry, listen to me.” He saws. I look up and meet his strange red eyes. What could he possible say to me that I would want to hear.

            “Why are you not trying to kill me?” I blurt out. Wait, where did that come from. He laughs. I stare at him. Did. He. Just. Laugh? It sounds strange…but in a good way.

            “Ha, I think we are beyond that little one.” He says. What. The. Fuck. Little One? I am not little! Well, I might be little, but he should not call me that.

            “I’m not little you… asshole!” He glares at me.  I flinch. Shit. I am showing weakness to an enemy.

            “Harry.” He says. His eyes soften, and he pulls my hand up around his neck. His hands move to my waist and he pulls me into a gentle hug. His skin is strangely warm. I feel no repulsion when he hugs me. Dare I say? I feel…safe.  “You are safe little one.” He says, not letting go. Wait. Did he just read my mind? “Yes, I read your mind. I have finally figured out our connection, among other things.” He says softly into my ear. I feel my body relax against him.

            “Wait? What does that mean?” I ask.

            “I’ll tell you once you have slept little one.” He says.

            “No. I want to know now!” I say, my voice carries out louder than I expect. He does not let go of me, instead pulls me tighter.

            “Harry, be reasonable. You are tired, and I am tired, it is in the middle of the night, and we have a long day ahead of us tomorrow.” He says.

            “No…” I say, but my protest dies in his arms. I am tired, He is very warm, I can figure this out tomorrow. “Dreams.” I say into his chest. He runs his hands though my hair.

            “I will take care of that little one, I said I wanted to talk to you about those dreams, but I guess it can wait till tomorrow.” He says. “Since I have you in my arms, I believe I can keep your memories away from you tonight.”

            “Memories?” I ask, too far gone to really understand his response. After weeks of sleepless nights, nightmares, and the Dursleys, I am so very tired.

            “Shhh, sleep Harry.” I feel myself being lowed down, his hands wind around my waist again, and his face nuzzle my neck before sleep overtakes me again.

 

            When I finally come to for the second time, I am so comfortable. My body is warm, my head is not pounding, my heart is not racing, and I do not taste blood! I moan in delight. I hear a chuckle above me. So nice… I lay there for a second…WAIT! Chuckle. I open my eyes and quickly sit up, or at least I try to; strong arms hold me to the bed. I whip my head around and lying next to me is the most powerful and evil Dark Lord.

            “Don’t get up little one.” He says. WHAT. THE.FUCK. I try to glare at him, but my position hurts my neck. He seems to realize the problem in our position and turns me around to face him. My face warms in embarrassment. “We have a lot to talk about.” He says.

            “Are you going to kill me?” I ask. He rolls his eyes; I know very weird. “No my little Horcrux.” What is a Horcrux I wonder. My face must have reflected my confusion because for the next hour and a half he tells me, in great detail, about how he split his soul six times and then again the night he tried to kill me, making me the first human Horcrux.

            “Wait, did Dumbledore know?” I ask after he finishes his story. He hugs me to him but does not answer. “Voldemort.” I say. He tries to nuzzle me. I pull back, surprised that he actually lets me this time, I have tried to get out of his embrace all throughout his story. “Please tell me.” I beg him. I have a feeling I know the answer to this, but I want to hear it.

            “Of course he knew…Why do you think he wanted me to kill you so bad…Why do you think he put you in an abusive home? He wanted you to die at my hand.” When he finally answers, he looks me dead in the eye. No… he’s lying! Dumbledore would never do something like that! I refuse to believe it. I pull away fully, I am leaving. This is insane! “Harry?” Voldemort says. I spin around and glare at him.

            “What.” I say, trying to add as much hate as I can into that sentence.

            “I am truly sorry.” He says. I stare at him, sorry for what? Killing my family? Trying to kill me? Trying to spread lies? I do not have a chance to ask any of these questions because faster than I can think, he is towering over me. He reaches for my shoulder; as soon as he touches me I feel the familiar feeling of apparition. Oh no.

            When we arrive, I look around. We are in some type of bedroom. It is beautiful. I have never seen anything like it.

            “This is my room Harry.” He says. I jump, I forgot he was standing next to me. He kidnapped me. I knew I should not have trusted him. “You will be staying here for a while.” He says. I glare at him.

            “Really? I thought you would put me in the dungeons.” I say.

            “Do you want me to put you in the dungeons?” He asks. “I thought you would like to be free…or semi-free at least.”

            “This is your room, why am I here than.” I ask,

            “We are going to share a room little one. I will take care of you.” He says, wrapping his arms around me. I shrug him off.

            “Go to hell.” I say and step back. My head explodes in pain. My nightmares over take me once more. I whimper. Oh…Please… **Help me!** I finally scream inside my mind.

           


	4. Chapter 4

*Disclaimer: All Harry Potter characters belong to J.K. Rowling***

**WARNING:** M/M pairing, mpreg, bashing to the light, mention of child abuse, slush, dark Harry, Dark Voldemort but not always evil, bashing to: Dumbledore, Ginny, Ron, Molly Weasley, Hermione. Good Snape and Malfoys. Blood and gore, slight insane Harry, might have creature blood, might have slight undertone of sub and dom pairing, mention of torture, might be a little underage, might have more…

 

_All grammar, spelling, and other errors are mien alone! IF YOU DON’T LIKE IT, DON’T READ IT PLEASE._

PAIRING: Voldemort/Harry; Fred W./ Draco M./ George W.; Severus S./Lucius M.; Remus Lupin/Fenrir Greyback; Luna Lovegood/Neville Longbottom

 

_Parseltongue_

**Mind Speaking**

 

 **The Prince-** Chapter 4

 

            The first thing I notice when I wake up is that I am not in my bed. In fact, I am not in a bed at all; I am laying on a cold hard floor. I sit up, groaning. Wow, why do I feel like a truck hit me. I look around. It is so dark…I cannot see anything. I raise my hand to my face, my glasses are missing.

            “You don’t need them.” He says. I flinch. So he did lock me up, that bastard. “Is this room better?” He asks. I have a feeling he is mocking me. I look down, if I ignore him, he will go away. I was stupid to trust him. No one will ever save me. “It doesn’t have to be like this little one, I could take care of you… I offered you my room.” He says almost gentle. I close my eyes, Go away…go away…go away. I chant in my head. “Harry… Please.” He begs me. I look up, not seeing him, shocked. Did the Dark Lord just beg and say please?

            “Go away Riddle.” I say. I expect to feel his Crucio, but it does not come.

            “Rethink this little one. You can either stay here and be my prisoner, or you can stay in my room and be my guest.” He says. Before I can reply, I hear him leaving. As his footsteps vanish, I let my head fall unto my lap, and I start to cry. I am so very stupid. If I had not listen to him, I would not be here. I knew who was in my mind since the first time I heard his voice. As I cry, I cannot help but think about my Godfather, Sirius. It’s my fault he is dead. I miss him so much. If he could see me right now…he would be so disappointed in me. I listened to the man who not only killed my parents, but who in a way killed him as well. I deserve to be here.

            **No you don’t. I wish you would just agree to share my room.** He says. I ignore him. He can go to hell.

            I cry for what seems to be forever, Voldemort has not spoken to me since suggesting I share a room with him. Once I am done crying, I try to mover around the cell, only to find it rather small. I try to feel around with my hands, but I cannot see anything, and I’m afraid of hitting something. After trying to get a fill of my new room, I realize I have to get up. I need to pee anyway. I get on my hands and knees and try to feel the area. Nothing…No bed…no bathroom…I guess I have to hold it? I lay down and curl up, since I do not have anywhere to go. I must have laid there for hours, because suddenly I cannot hold it anymore. I whimper as I pee myself. My face heats up in shame. I have not wet myself in a long time. My eyes tear up as I lay there, covered in my own piss.

            After what seemed like hours, I hear a pop, I look up in vain, nothing to see. I hear another pop, and whoever was there is gone.

            **Food.** He says. I feel around until my hand lands on a tray. My stomach grows, I guess it’s been a while since I have eaten. I feel around, it feels so gross…I guess I’m not really hungry after all. **Eat child.** He says. I push the tray away and lay down. I’m not hungry anymore. I close my eyes and focus on my breathing. Just as I am about to doze off, I hear another pop, and a couple seconds, it disappears. **Eat now.** He says. I feel dizzy so feel around for the tray.  I might need to eat something, therefore, when I have strength I can run away. Once I find it again, I start to feel around. My hand comes in contact with something hard. **An apple.** He tells me. Yum. I take a bite, and all too soon, I finish it. My stomach grows again; I feel around again but feel nothing I truly want. I guess I am full. I push it out the way and lay back down. It’s so cold. My piss, was now cold and still very wet. I shiver. I don’t want this. **Harry…If you are willing to share my room, I will come get you.** He says. I try to find the fight in me, to say no…but being covered in my own pee and my stomach growling, I just can’t. I don’t want to be strong anymore.

            **Will you please come get me? I will share a room with you.** I thought, knowing he could hear me. I don’t have to wait long for him, all too soon, I hear him open the cell door.

            “Harry.” He whispers tenderly. I shiver again. I feel his body head as he comes closer, and I try to fight the urge to get closer. He comes over to me, and picks me up. I cry out in protest, trying to get out of his arms. “Enough.” He says. I feel all fight leave my body.  I am cold, hungry and covered in pee. As he carries me, I hid my face in his neck. He doesn’t say anything. “Would you like me to bathe you?” He asks. I have a feeling that my choices were: let him help me in a bath or not bathe at all.

            “Yes please.” I say, not looking up. He carries me a little farther. Suddenly I am put down. I cry out in surprise.

            “Shh, I just need to start a bath little one.” He says.

            “I don’t want you to see…” I saw, looking down, feeling like a young child.

            “I’m not going t see anything Harry, I will allow you to get in and cover up with bundles and then I will assist you. Sound good? I nodded shyly.

            “Yes please.” I said. Once my bath was ready, he left the room until I got in. When he came back in, he brought clothes with him. I kept my head down, to ashamed to look up.

            “You don’t need to be ashamed little one...” he said as he helps me shampoo my hair. I find myself relaxing into his touch.

            “I peed my pants.” I say, not looking up at the Dark Lord.

            “I know, but it’s ok. The dungeons do not have bathrooms in every cell. I wasn’t actually going to make you spend the night in there.” He adds.

            “Promise?” I ask. I am pretty sure he was going to let me rot in there.

            “Promise.” He says to my surprise, while finishing washing my hair.

            Once I am clean, we head to bed. To be honest, I hesitate getting into bed with him. He doesn’t push me though, just offers his hand to me and waits for me to make up my mind. Once I do, I lay next to him, his body is warm, I cannot help but cuddle next to him. As I fall asleep, I swear I hear humming.

 


End file.
